Catch The Jewels
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: 15 orang, dengan latar belakang berbeda bertemu untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar. Bagaimana jadinya mereka yang awalnya tidak saling kenal itu berusaha bekerja sama demi mendapatkan tujuan mereka?/SJ FF/Adventure/Crime/Pure Brothership/M rated for conten/CHAPTER 2 UP!/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Catch The Jewels"**

**Cast : Super Junior 13+2**

**Other Cast : Kim Junsu JYJ, Jung Soo-Yeon SNSD, Taecyeon 2PM**

**Genre : Adventure, Crime, Friendsip/Brothership, Sci-fi, Suspense**

**Length : Chapter**

**Rated : M (For content)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali KiHyun adalah Hak milik Ta :p**

**Summary : 15 orang, dengan latar belakang berbeda bertemu untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar. Bagaimana jadinya mereka yang awalnya tidak saling kenal itu berusaha bekerja sama demi mendapatkan tujuan mereka?**

**Warn : This is Crime fiction, AU, Many Typos, Ide yang pasaran, dan OOC. DLDR guys!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

_'__... Pencurian yang terjadi pada daerah Myeongdong, Gangnam, dan beberapa daerah besar di Seoul, ini semakin marak terjadi. Banyaknya masyarakat yang melaporkan kejadian pencurian, pencopetan, dan hal-hal lainnya selalu menjadi momok besar bagi para polisi dan aparat keamanan setempat. Banyak masyarakat yang tidak puas dengan cara kerja polisi mulai meminta pertanggung jawaban pada menteri keamanan agar ...'_

Park Jung-Soo, pria dengan lesung pipi yang sedang asyik mengaduk ramyeon buatannya itu tampak mendengarkan berita dari TV-nya dengan antusias. Tidak jarang komentar dalam bentuk gumaman kecil dilontarkannya pada berita yang terus mengupdate kejadian pada hari ini.

Dan sekarang apa? Berita tentang pencurian, huh? Pelengkap makan malamnya yang serba sederhana untuk malam ini.

"Pencurinya sama sekali belum ditemukan, ya?" gumam pria itu pelan. Ditiup-tiupnya mie yang masih berada di dalam panci, sembari memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah layar TV keluaran lama miliknya.

"Benar-benar licin," komentarnya singkat.

Ditatapnya Ramyeon yang masih mengepulkan asapnya, mendadak menyeringai tipis─walaupun tanpa menghilangkan _angel _face-nya─sambil kembali menatap layar TV yang masih menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan segala berita tentang kriminal-nya.

"Daerah mana saja itu?" Matanya menelusuri bagian informasi yang mungkin bisa membawanya pada 'sang pencuri', mencatatnya baik-baik dalam otaknya dan berminat melanjutkan pencariannya nanti.

Ah, jangan salah sangka. Jung-Soo sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membantu para polisi untuk menangkap para pencuri itu. Itu bukan urusannya dan dia sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan yang namanya polisi. Bagaimana bisa dia mau berurusan dengan polisi selama statusnya juga masih menjadi buronan? Bisa-bisa dia malah ditangkap sedetik setelah menginjakan kaki di tempat membosankan itu.

Oke, itu hiperbola. Dia bahkan yakin polisi-polisi itu tidak mengetahui wajahnya. Mengingat kecepatannya dalam melakukan aksi kabur setelah berhasil mencuri beberapa barang yang dia perlukan. Setidaknya sampai polisi tidak memajang wajahnya dalam poster berjudul '_wanted_' secara besar-besaran.

Kali ini Jung-Soo mulai memasukan mie itu ke dalam mulutnya, menimbulkan bunyi '_sluuurrrpt' _yang panjang saat menelan makanan instan itu. Matanya menatap awas pada layar TV, terkekeh kecil saat daerah jajahannya termasuk daerah yang patut diwaspadai.

Memang bukan hanya dia yang menjadi 'pencuri' di tempat itu. Masih banyak pencuri lain yang berkeliaran, tapi entah kenapa hanya dia yang selalu lolos dari kejaran polisi. Sampai-sampai para polisi menyebutnya sebagai Ghost Face. Pencuri berwajah hantu. Sama sekali tidak bisa dikenali.

Dan Jung-Soo, cukup bangga dengan julukannya itu.

Baru saja dia berniat beranjak untuk mencuci panci, ponselnya yang sejak awal terletak di atas meja bergetar. Menunjukan tanda pesan masuk pada layarnya.

Dengan malas pria berambut coklat gelap itu menyambar ponselnya, membacanya sekilas sambil melirik layar TV, lalu menyeringai jahil setelahnya.

_'__Sepertinya akan ada kegiatan menyenangkan setelah ini,' _batinnya riang.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Bagaimana bisa hanya aku yang salah disini? Kau yang menyebabkan appa mengetahui hubungan kita dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Hei, dimana otakmu, Taecyeon? Kau benar-benar bajingan, brengsek!"

Jung-Soo yang berdiri di dekat yeoja yang berteriak itu hanya bisa meringis kecil. Di otaknya sudah terbayang adegan drama _sad romance _dimana sang tokoh pria dan wanitanya yang bertengkar karena hubungan _backstreet _mereka diketahui oleh orang tua sang wanita. Mereka yang sama-sama egois saling menyalahkan, dengan keputusan akhirnya adalah berpisah akan jauh lebih baik.

_'__Benar-benar mengerikan.' _batin pria itu ngeri.

Dia tidak pernah suka menonton adegan 'menguras banyak air mata' itu dalam hidupnya. Lebih baik dia menonton adegan action atau bagaimana cara menghasilkan uang dengan cepat tanpa banyak cara daripada drama murahan begitu. Benar-benar menunjukan karakternya yang begitu pelit dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan sialnya, Jung-Soo tidak mungkin menjauh dari 'area panas' itu sekarang. Si wanita adalah korbannya, jadi mana mungkin dia jauh-jauh selama wanita itu masih mengomel dengan kekasihnya, kan?

Hei, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia seorang pencuri disini.

"Ah, terserah kau, Soo-Yeon! Aku benar-benar muak dengan ini semua. Silahkan kau urus Jung Tua itu, aku tidak peduli lagi!" bentak sang pria─yang kalau Jung-Soo tidak salah dengar bernama Taecyeon─lalu pergi meninggalkan kekasih wanitanya yang tampak mulai terisak.

"Hiks, Taecyeon brengsek!"

_'__Dia menangis,' _Jung-Soo rasa ini sudah waktunya dia muncul. Dengan senyuman bak malaikat yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, pria berlesung pipi itu menghampiri si wanita. Berpura-pura menjadi satu-satunya orang yang peduli dan berusaha untuk menenangkan korbannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Soo-Yeon─wanita itu─mendongak pelan. Sedikit kaget saat melihat seorang pria tampan yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. Sedikit banyak wanita itu melupakan hal apa yang membuatnya menangis tadi, selain menatapi wajah tampan Jung-Soo yang seolah menghipnotisnya.

_'__Tampan dan karismatik' _batinnya dalam hati.

Jung-Soo yang menyadari keterpanaan Soo-Yeon langsung mengulas senyum malaikatnya. Kembali berusaha menyadarkan wanita itu dengan lambaian tangan pada wajahnya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja, nona?"

"A-ah?" Soo-Yeon tersadar, segera menundukan wajahnya yang berubah memerah karena ketahuan mengagumi wajah pria itu. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya lirih.

Jung-Soo tertawa renyah, mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak masalah. Didudukan tubuhnya disamping Soo-Yeon, yang secara natural bergerak refleks ke samping untuk memberikan pria berambut coklat itu tempat untuk duduk. Mata Jung-Soo sendiri mengarah pada tas Soo-Yeon yang terbuka, hal yang membuat wanita cantik itu menjadi incarannya sejak awal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" Jung-Soo kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang tidak sempat terjawab. Soo-Yeon sendiri mengangguk kecil, enggan untuk menceritakan masalah yang di deritanya pada orang asing semacam Jung-Soo. Apa lagi dia sama sekali belum mengenal pemuda asing itu.

"Tapi tadi kau menangis," gumam pria itu pelan. Begitu dia menyadari bahwa tatapan Soo-Yeon langsung terarah ke arahnya, dia langsung tersenyum salah tingkah. "Maaf. Bukan bermaksud ikut campur masalahmu." Ucapnya sopan.

Soo-Yeon tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya habis putus dari kekasihku." Ceritanya miris.

"Kau putus?" Jung-Soo memasang wajah terkejut yang terlihat senatural mungkin. "Aku tidak percaya. Pria mana yang mau memutuskan wanita secantik dirimu, eh?"

Soo-Yeon tertawa geli, menanggapi ucapan _cheesy _dari Jung-Soo tadi. Dia menyukai kepribadian pria itu, gampang diajak berbicara dengan orang asing. Yeah, setidaknya sampai dia mengetahui niat tersembunyi dari pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin memang aku yang salah karena menutupi hubungan kami dari kedua orang tuaku." Sahut wanita itu ringan.

"Ah, orang tuamu tipe orang tua yang proktetif, ya?" tebak Jung-Soo. "Kau seharusnya bangga dengan orang tua yang mau memperhatikan anak perempuannya sampai seperti itu."

"Yeah, terlalu proktetif sampai-sampai aku harus diantarkan setiap hari dengan menggunakan supir." Keluh Soo-Yeon. Bibirnya mengerucut kedepan, membuat Jung-Soo terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Itu tandanya mereka perhatian." Cetus pria itu ringan. Tangannya menepuk pundak Soo-Yeon, sedangkan wanita itu terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dan itu tanda bahwa wanita itu tidak akan sadar saat tangannya terulur kedalam tasnya, mengambil dompet merah marun itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam kantong jaket tanpa ketahuan.

"Aku tidak suka jika mereka terlalu proktetif seperti itu." Dengus Soo-Yeon lagi. Dia memperhatikan Jung-Soo, yang menatapnya dengan senyum malaikat yang kembali membuatnya berdebar.

"Kau ada baiknya menerima perhatian mereka dan mengatakan apa yang kau tidak sukai secara baik-baik. Mungkin mereka akan sadar dan mulai memberikanmu kebebasan nantinya?" nasehat pria itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Mungkin nanti akan kucoba." Jawab wanita itu riang.

Jung-Soo kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, nona. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Temanku sudah menunggu," Dia melirik jam tangannya, lalu beranjak berdiri. "Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Dan coba ingat untuk memeriksa tas-mu. Bisa saja ada seorang pencuri yang berniat untuk mengambil uangmu, kan?"

Jung-Soo membungkuk, berlari pergi meninggalkan Soo-Yeon yang langsung tersentak dan memeriksa isi tas-nya. "_Perfect Damn_!" Serta makian yang keluar saat menyadari bahwa dompet merah marun kesayangannya sudah tidak ada di dalam tasnya.

Di dongakan kepalanya, hendak mencari kemana arah Jung-Soo pergi tapi tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Dia tertipu dengan manisnya hari ini.

"Baru saja kutinggal sebentar kau sudah berselingkuh, Soo-Yeon?"

Soo-Yeon mendongak, menatap penuh amarah ke arah Taecyeon yang kembali datang dan menghadiahi pria kekar itu dengan satu kalimat kasar.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa aku mau berselingkuh dengan seorang pencuri? Bajingan tadi itu telah mencuri uangku! Tangkap dia, bodoh!"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Wohooo!" Jung-Soo bersiul pelan. Dompet merah marun hasil jarahannya itu ternyata menyimpan uang yang banyak. Sepertinya wanita yang terkena sial itu tidak menyukai system kartu debit. Karena isi dompetnya tebal dengan setumpuk won yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

"Hasil curian lagi, hyung?"

Kim Junsu─si pemilik rumah makan yang disinggahi Jung-Soo untuk bersantai itu bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Dia memang tahu Jung-Soo adalah salah satu pencuri yang terkenal di daerah Gangnam ini. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melaporkannya pada aparat kepolisian setempat.

"Yeah... tebak! Dari seorang wanita yang baru saja kuberikan nasehat seputar keproktetifan orang tuanya." Cengir Jung-Soo.

Junsu hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Didudukannya tubuhnya disamping Jung-Soo, memperhatikan pria berlesung pipi itu yang tampak sibuk menghitung uangnya. "Setelah ini kau bilang akan melakukan permainan besar kan, hyung?"

Jung-Soo menoleh, mengangguk mantap sambil menunjukan selembar kertas daftar 14 nama orang. Junsu menerima kertas itu, menatapnya satu persatu, sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari ada beberapa nama yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Ini semua untuk apa, hyung?"

"Aku ingin membuat projek besar." Cerita Jung-Soo semangat. "Kau satu-satunya orang luar yang kupercaya Junsu_~ah_. Aku hanya akan menceritakan ini padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mencuri permata-permata indah yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru Seoul. Dan ke-14 orang itu adalah pencuri yang akan kurekrut menjadi anggotaku."

"MWORAGO?!" Pekik Junsu kaget. "Kau serius, hyung?"

"Kau pernah melihatku tidak serius?"

Junsu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dia tahu Jung-Soo adalah orang berambisi dan serius. Tapi ini masalahnya bukan hanya mencuri, tapi nyawa!

"Kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri, hyung." Ujar Junsu merinding.

"Tidak bagiku." Sahut Jung-Soo riang. "Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, aku bingung bagaimana cara menghubungi ke-14 orang ini." Keluhnya, mendadak lesu.

"Aku kenal 3 orang di antara mereka, hyung." Sela Junsu, menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menyatakan bahwa dia setuju dengan ide gila pria yang sudah di anggap seperti hyung-nya sendiri itu.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Jung-Soo semangat. "Katakan bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi mereka, Junsu_~ah_!"

"Aku mengenal Hyukjae, Ryeowook, dan Heechul. Untuk Hyukjae, datang saja ke tempat balapan liar di daerah Myeongdong. Ryeowook, temui saja di toko kue kawasan Daechi-dong. Sedangkan Heechul, kau bisa hubungi dia lewat ini." Junsu menunjukan sebuah kartu nama, yang langsung direbut Jung-Soo dengan mata berbinar.

"Terimakasih, Junsu_~ah_! Kau malaikatku!" pekik Jung-Soo riang. Matanya kembali menatap kertas berisi daftar nama orang-orang yang ingin direkrutnya, sebelum kembali menyunggingkan seringaian mengerikan.

"Mari kita mulai bermain~" dendangnya mengerikan.

**TBC**

FF Crime Chapter pertama dari Ta ^^

Kalau responnya banyak, Ta bakal usaha Update cepet :D

Silahkan Review ^^


	2. Join?

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Catch The Jewels"**

**Cast : Super Junior 13+2**

**Other Cast : Choi Seung-Hyun Bigbang**

**Genre : Adventure, Crime, Friendship/Brothership, Sci-fi, Suspense**

**Length : Chapter**

**Rated : M (For content)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali KiHyun adalah Hak milik Ta :p**

**Summary : 15 orang, dengan latar belakang berbeda bertemu untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar. Bagaimana jadinya mereka yang awalnya tidak saling kenal itu berusaha bekerja sama demi mendapatkan tujuan mereka?**

**Warn : This is Crime fiction, AU, Many Typos, Ide yang pasaran, dan OOC. DLDR guys!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

"Pengangguran seperti ini benar-benar membosankan." Lee Hyukjae mengeluh malas. Digerakan tangannya dalam bentuk mengipas, mencoba mencari angin segar di tengah panasnya terik matahari yang langsung menyorot ke tubuhnya.

"Apanya yang membosankan?" Choi Seung-Hyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan ke arah rekan sesama pembalap liarnya itu. Menatapnya dengan tampang prihatin saat melihat wajah ditekuk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bosaaaaan. Tidak adakah kegiatan lain yang bisa aku lakukan?" dengus pria itu.

Memang setiap siang mereka akan _free _dalam acara balapan liar seperti kegiatan mereka setiap hari. Mereka akan bersiap-siap saat Sore hari dan memulai aksinya tepat saat sang matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya lalu selesai tepat jam 3 dini hari.

Selebihnya? Mereka hanya pengangguran tanpa kegiatan sama sekali.

"Kau bertanya kepada orang yang bernasib lebih buruk, bodoh! Kau kan sudah menjadi pembalap liar di malam hari, dan menjadi pencuri di siang hari. Setidaknya kau tidak bosan hanya duduk diam di siang hari sepertiku," komentar Seung-Hyun, membuat cengiran lebar langsung tercetak di wajah Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut menjadi pencuri saja? Kita berdua bisa menjajah daerah Myeongdong ini dengan mudah." sarannya.

"Kau gila? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau dikejar polisi lebih daripada ini." Ketus Seung-Hyun multak.

Hyukjae mencibir pelan. "Kau tidak asyik sekali, Seung-Hyun!"

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, Hyuk." Seung-Hyun memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian ikut terkekeh bersama rekannya itu.

Hening sesaat setelah mereka berhasil menghentikan tawa masing-masing. Seung-Hyun kembali sibuk mengecek ponselnya, menunggu pesan dari teman setim-nya yang akan memberitahu lokasi dimana lagi mereka akan bertanding lalu baru memberitahunya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri terlihat sibuk memutar-mutar kaleng cola-nya yang sudah kosong. Siap-siap melemparnya ke jalanan dan berharap seseorang yang sedang terkena sial menerima lemparan _home run_-nya itu dengan mulus. Tentu saja setelah itu dia harus benar-benar kabur kalau-kalau yang kena adalah kakek-kakek tua yang ada pada masa-masa sensitifnya.

"Hei, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae menoleh kesamping, menatap Seung-Hyun yang terlihat ingin memulai percakapan lagi padanya. Pria dengan mata elang itu sendiri terlihat memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana dengan ajakan bekerja sama yang diajukan _Ghost Face _dua hari yang lalu padamu?" Tanya Seung-Hyun. Terdengar nada penasaran dari ucapannya, membuat Hyukjae terkekeh pelan.

Jangan heran kenapa Seung-Hyun bisa tahu tentang undangan dari pria yang mengaku sebagai _Ghost Face_─pencuri paling terkenal di daerah Gangnam─untuk Hyukjae. Pemuda blonde itu sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya, berbagi sebagai sesama sahabat dengan Seung-Hyun tanpa takut pria itu akan membeberkan rahasianya. Setidaknya Hyukjae juga mengetahui segala sesuatu dari Seung-Hyun. Jadi itu bisa jadi jaminan bahwa mereka tidak akan saling mengkhianati satu sama lain nantinya.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana,"

"Aku serius, _man_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Pemuda blonde itu mengalah. "Aku masih ragu untuk menerimanya. Kau tahu kan, rencana ini tidak main-main. Dia mengajakku─dan katanya beberapa pencuri lainnya─untuk bekerja sama mencuri sebuah permata. Ini sih sudah menyangkut nyawa!"

"Kau pikir hal yang selama ini kau lakukan juga tidak menyangkut nyawa?" tanya Seung-Hyun datar. Hei, bagaimana pemuda mirip monyet itu tidak menyadari seberapa berbahayanya melakukan track balapan liar seperti itu?

"Setidaknya aku tidak ingin mati di tangan para polisi yang menangkapku atau alat-alat pelindung permata-permata itu." Dengus Hyukjae, berusaha mengelak.

"Dasar banyak alasan," cibir Seung-Hyun. "Kau bilang kau bosan kan? Kenapa tidak kau coba saja ikut bergabung dengan kelompok _Ghost Face_? Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu siang-mu." Sarannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya itu.

Hei, dia masih ingin melihat Hyukjae sampai 50 tahun ke depan!

Hyukjae yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba menyeringai tipis, menatap sahabatnya itu seolah Seung-Hyun adalah penyelamat dunia. "_Thanks, man_. Aku akan ikuti saranmu itu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Seung-Hyun merasa harus menarik ucapannya atau setidaknya memukul kepala Hyukjae agar kembali waras. Mulutnya bahkan menganga saat melihat pria itu memacu motornya pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

"Hei, hei, kau serius? Tadi aku hanya bercanda! Hei, Hyukjae! Hei!" teriaknya panik.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Lee Donghae memainkan tangannya dalam gerakan absurd, berhenti sedetik kemudian sambil mengibaskan sebuah saputangan yang langsung mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar yang keluar dari dalam kain bewarna biru safir miliknya.

"Untukmu, _noona_." Donghae tersenyum manis, memberikan bunga mawar itu pada seorang pengunjung wanita beruntung yang langsung menjerit histeris. Beberapa pengunjung wanita lain tampak mengeluh samar, kecewa karena bukan mereka yang mendapatkan bunga itu dari Si pesulap tampan─idola baru mereka. Sedangkan yang laki-laki hanya mencibir, memutar bola matanya saat melihat aura suram dari teman wanita mereka.

"Hahaha, _noona-noona _yang lain juga mau bunga?" Kedipan kecil dari Donghae langsung membuat fans-nya yang lain mengangguk semangat sambil menjerit histeris.

"Baiklah, aku punya sekitar 20 bunga lagi. Siapa yang mau?" Tangannya mengangkat 20 tangkai bunga mawar, bersiap-siap melemparkannya saat suara dari wanita yang diberikannya bunga pertama memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan berikan bunga itu, Donghae _ssi_!" larangnya tegas. Penonton wanita lain langsung melotot ke arahnya, sedangkan si wanita tampak tidak peduli.

"Kenapa, _noona_? Dan wow, kau tahu namaku?" tanya Donghae, takjub sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Dengan wajah memerah, wanita itu menjelaskan dengan malu-malu. "A-aku melihatnya dari saputanganmu. Ada ukiran Donghae di ujungnya, jadi kupikir itu namamu."

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Kau jeli sekali, _noona_. Selain cantik kau juga teliti, ya?" puji pesulap muda itu. _Cheesy _memang, tapi berefek pada para penggemar barunya dan si wanita. Mereka terlihat tidak terima, menatap si wanita dengan pandangan yang ingin membunuh.

"Te-terimakasih," Wanita itu tersipu malu. "Tapi Donghae _ssi_, kau tidak akan memberikan bunga itu, kan?" lanjutnya penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku karena mengecewakanmu, _noona _cantik. Tapi disini kesenangan penontonku menjadi tujuannya," Donghae kembali tersenyum _charming_, membuat para fans wanitanya berseru senang dan menyambut dengan antusias bunga-bunga yang dilemparkan oleh pesulap itu. Si wanita sendiri hanya bisa menunduk, terlihat kecewa dengan pilihan Donghae.

"Baiklah, nona-nona dan tuan-tuan disini. Ada yang mau coklat?" Donghae menyeringai, membuat para wanita itu kembali menjerit histeris sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan kompak. Bahkan sang pesulap sendiri harus menahan tawanya dalam hati melihat keantusiasan para penggemar barunya itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ini coklat untuk kalian semua," Pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu kembali memainkan saputangannya, kali ini ditambah dengan sebuah topi pesulap biasa, dengan ukuran lebih kecil sebagai medianya.

Dengan wajah percaya diri, pesulap itu menunjukan isi topi ke arah penonton, sebelum kembali membuka-tutup lubangnya dengan saputangan itu sebanyak 3 kali lalu melemparnya seolah membuang air dari sebuah ember. Dan ajaibnya, dari dalam sana langsung keluar beratus permen coklat yang langsung membuat para penonton disana─khususnya anak-anak yang ikut bergabung saat mendengar kata coklat, langsung berebut untuk mengambil coklat-coklat yang bertebaran dari topi sang pesulap muda.

Dalam keriuhan para penonton akibat ulahnya, mata Donghae tak sengaja menangkap sosok pria dengan helm yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan wajahnya. Memacu motor _sport _berwarna hijau yang dikendarainya menuju daerah yang akan ditujunya setelah ini.

Dia mengenal pemilik nomor motor pria itu. Cukup sering terdengar ditelinganya tentang kemenangan-kemenangan yang selalu diraih oleh sosok misterius itu dalam arena balap liar, dan juga berita rahasia tentang bagaimana sosok itu sangat lihai dalam mencuri. Sama sepertinya, eh?

Yeah, Lee Donghae juga seorang pencuri. Dibalik pekerjaannya sebagai pesulap jalanan yang mengagumkan, jiwa pencuri tumbuh di dalam diri pesulap muda itu. Ditambah dengan kelihaiannya dalam membuat ilusi, dengan mudah dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau tanpa perlu susah-susah ditangkap oleh para aparat keamanan.

Nasib yang beruntung, Tuan pesulap?

Donghae kembali menampilkan smirknya. Kali ini tanpa sepengetahuan para penontonnya itu, dia membereskan peralatannya, bersiap untuk pergi sambil menyiapkan sebuah kejutan perpisahan pada para penggemarnya. Masalah uang bayaran, dia tidak tertarik untuk kali ini. Biarkan saja mereka mendapat tontonan gratis, toh dia juga punya urusan lebih penting daripada itu.

Setelah selesai dengan semua properti sulap miliknya, pemuda tampan itu kembali tersenyum. Dipakainya topi bertuliskan _E.S _pada bagian depannya, lalu kabur secepat kilat setelah meniupkan cofentti yang jelas mengundang penasaran para penonton yang masih terfokus pada permen coklat-coklat itu, berlanjut dengan rekaman suara dari pesulap muda itu.

_"__Tidak terasa waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat ya? Aku, Lee Donghae, pesulap yang menghibur kalian hari ini harus undur diri dulu. Jangan mencariku, guys, karena aku tidak akan terlihat dimata kalian lagi. Untuk bayaran, aku gratiskan dulu untuk kalian semua. Jadi, selamat tinggal penontonku semua!"_

Diikuti oleh desahan kecewa dari para penggemar Donghae sebagai responnya.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Dunia itu begitu sempit, eh?"

Hyukjae melepaskan helm _full face_ miliknya. Meletakan pelindung kepala itu di atas sadel motor sport-nya, lalu menoleh ke arah sosok yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Kau─" Alisnya terangkat sebelah, berusaha mengenali sosok laki-laki─atau wanita?─yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kim Heechul imnida."

"_What The Heeelllll?!_" pekik pembalap itu syok.

Hyukjae jelas tahu siapa Kim Heechul dalam dunianya. Wanita cantik dan seksi yang selalu menjadi _starter _nyaris di setiap balapan liar yang dimainkannya. Dia bahkan pernah sekali memberikan kedipan kecil yang dibalas dengan senyuman genit dari sang wanita, berikut dengan deathglare mengancam dari penggemar Heechul sendiri.

Dan sekarang wanita seksi itu berubah menjadi errr...

"Laki-laki?"

"Tidak perlu memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu, Hyukjae _ssi_." Sela Heechul, kembali tersenyum genit yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian iblis penggoda. "Kau mendapatkan _akward _karena bisa mengetahui jenis kelaminku sekarang. Kau satu-satunya pembalap yang tahu, kurasa."

Hyukjae bahkan tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya. "Kau hobi ber_crossdressing_?"

"Bukan hobi," Heechul menukas sebal. "Aku melakukan ini juga demi pekerjaanku!"

"Pekerjaan?"

"Pekerjaan yang sama seperti pekerjaan sampinganmu, Hyukjae _ssi_." Sosok pemuda berambut coklat gelap keluar dari pintu tempat Heechul bersandar. Senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya yang terlihat ramah, membuat orang-orang pasti tidak berpikir bahwa dia adalah Sang _Ghost Face _yang dicari.

"Dia juga seorang pencuri?" tanya Hyukjae tak percaya.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku bukan seorang pencuri seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranmu." Heechul menyangkal dengan cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bisa disebut semacam──penipu?" Lelaki cantik itu menyeringai, membuat Hyukjae terpaksa harus mengakui dia cukup takut pada sosok itu. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka pernah menggoda orang dengan jenis kelamin yang sama sepertinya. Oh tolonglah, dia itu masih menyukai wanita cantik dengan dada yang membusung ke depan!

"Aku tidak percaya harus bertemu orang gila semacam kau sebelumnya!" cetus Hyukjae, mengomel tidak jelas. Dan balasannya tentu deathglare mengerikan dari sang penipu cantik yang langsung membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa.

Jung-Soo tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang itu, sedikit bergeser untuk memberi jalan pada kedua tamu istimewanya. "Berminat untuk masuk kedalam, Tuan-tuan?"

"Terimakasih banyak, Jung-Soo _ssi_. Kukira aku akan tetap berdiri diluar tanpa dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemiliknya." Sindir Heechul, melangkah masuk lebih dulu dengan Hyukjae yang mengikut dibelakangnya.

Jung-Soo yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum meminta maaf. Baru saja hendak menutup pintunya saat telinganya mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang terdengar terburu-buru. Berikut dengan suara cemprengnya yang cukup menyakiti telinga.

"Tunggu! Tolong aku! Jangan tutup pintunya!"

Jung-Soo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, membiarkan lelaki mungil yang berlari itu menggapai lengannya. Seolah berlindung dari sesuatu yang berusaha berbuat jahat pada dirinya. "Kim Ryeowook?"

"Jung-Soo _ssi_, tolong aku! Orang bertopi itu sepertinya hendak menculikku!" lapornya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Jung-Soo menaikan sebelah alisnya, matanya langsung menyorot pada seorang pemuda bertopi yang berjalan sedikit terburu menghampiri mereka berdua. Tulisan _E.S _ditopi milik pemuda itu membuatnya langsung menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini.

"_East Sea_?"

"_Ghost Face_?"

Keduanya saling bertatap, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan seringaian kecil yang membuat lelaki mungil yang masih setia memegangi lengan Jung-Soo tersentak.

"_East Sea_? Jadi aku tidak akan diculik?" tanyanya polos.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Donghae-kun!" Ryeowook berucap lirih, berusaha meminta maaf pada Donghae yang terlihat acuh padanya. Entah sudah keberapa kali lelaki mungil itu meminta maaf pada Donghae, tapi tetap saja di acuhkan oleh si pesulap muda itu.

Balas dendam, eh?

"Donghae-kun~"

Delapan pasang mata menatap kasihan ke arah Ryeowook yang masih dengan gigihnya meminta maaf pada Donghae yang dikiranya penculik barusan. Kecuali dua pasang anak SMA berwajah stoic di pojok sana yang terlihat tidak mau peduli dengan urusan yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Kedua bocah itu bahkan asyik dengan gadgetnya masing-masing. PSP hitam dan Tablet putih yang terdengar mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil seperti _'Doorr!', 'Boom!', 'Duarr!' _dan _'You Win!' _berkali-kali.

"Donghae-kun~ Donghae-kun~" Ryeowook masih terus memohon.

"Donghae _ssi_, sebaiknya kau maafkan Ryeowook _ssi_," Jung-Soo ikut membantu, matanya melirik cemas ke arah Ryeowook yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Donghae─"

"Aish, Oke oke! Aku akan memaafkanmu." Donghae mendengus, memotong ucapan Ryeowook yang berniat memanggil namanya lagi.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Donghae-kun!" serunya senang. Dipeluknya tubuh Donghae erat, membuat pemuda berambut brunette itu bingung antara ingin tertawa bersama Ryeowook atau melepaskan pelukan lelaki mungil itu yang jujur saja membuatnya bisa mati kehabisan nafas.

"Akhirnya~" desahan lega dari kedelapan orang itu terdengar juga. Entah karena bosan melihat permohonan maaf Ryeowook atau benar-benar kasihan pada pemuda imut itu.

"Jadi Jung-Soo _ssi_, apa saat ini kita bisa memulai perundingannya?" Cho Kyuhyun─bocah SMA dengan PSP di tangannya itu memotong kegiatan penuh haru Ryeowook dengan sukses. Wajahnya terlihat datar, seolah tidak pernah melakukan dosa sama sekali.

"Ah, sebenarnya masih ada seorang lagi yang belum datang─tapi sepertinya tidak masalah karena aku bisa menjelaskan dengannya lagi nanti." Jung-Soo tersenyum, membuat aura di ruangan itu kembali terasa tegang dengan sendirinya.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu. Aku Park Jung-Soo─seperti yang kalian tahu. Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian disini adalah membahas tentang kerjasama kita dalam mencuri permata-permata dengan harga yang tidak termasuk murah. Dan karena kalian semua berada disini, aku putuskan kalian semua mau ikut bergabung untuk berpartisipasi dalam misi ini." Jung-Soo memulai ucapannya, terdengar begitu tegas dan berwibawa.

"Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku memilih kalian─dalam hal ini 14 orang lain dalam misi ini─itu semua karena ketertarikanku pada bakat kalian semua. Rata-rata disini adalah pencuri, _right_? Walaupun beberapa tidak sama sekali." Sebelas kepala di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk bersamaan, menyetujui ucapan sang pimpinan mereka.

Eh, pimpinan? Yeah, mendadak saja mereka mengakui bahwa Jung-Soo adalah pimpinan mereka mulai saat ini. Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menjelaskan dan tingkah Jung-Soo sendiri yang selalu terlihat berjiwa menjadi pemimpin.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Jung-Soo, mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku mau bertanya," Kim Kibum, seorang bocah SMA dengan tablet ditangannya mengangkat tangan. Membuat semua atensi langsung berpusat ke arahnya.

"Ya, bertanya apa Kibum _ssi_?"

"Kau bilang kita akan berlimabelas─termasuk denganmu jika dihitung. Tapi yang ada disini hanya kita berduabelas, dan dihitung bertigabelas jika dengan seseorang yang masih belum datang itu. Lalu sisa dua orang lagi kemana?"

Jung-Soo terlihat takjub dengan ketelitian bocah itu. Dia memang belum mengatakan tentang dua anggota lain, tapi Kibum sudah bisa menyadarinya dengan cepat. "Mereka masih belum tiba di Seoul."

"Maksudmu, mereka orang luar Korea?" selidik Kibum.

"Yeah, Kita punya dua anggota yang berasal dari China, dan satu campuran China-Kanada. Dua Anggota itu belum bisa hadir hari ini, tapi untuk satunya lagi sedikit terlambat. Kemungkinan dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Tepat setelah Jung-Soo menyelesaikan penjelasannya, pintunya mendadak diketuk dengan cepat. Pemuda dengan lesung pipi itu bergegas beranjak, membuka pintunya dan mengajak sang tamu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Nah, ini dia anggota kita yang ketigabelas." Seru Jung-Soo riang, membuahkan pekikan syok hampir dari seluruh anggota disana.

"KAU MENCULIK SEORANG BOCAH SMP UNTUK DIAJAK MENCURI, JUNG-SOO?!"

**TBC**

Chap 2 is up!

FF ini pure brothership :D

Terimakasih sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya *bow*

Dan untuk chapter ini, Please Review ^^

balasan review :

akiko ichie : Yap, pure brothership ^^ KiHyun? Hahaha... itu patner in crime idola Ta *plak*

mifta . cinya : Pure brothership... Kyuhyun sudah muncul kan di chapter ini? Yah, walaupun cuma ngomong dikit xD

NovaPolarisElf : Hahaha... anak SJ adalah keturunan pencuri/? disini *dibunuh oppadeul* Ini sudah update ^^

NadiasaviraElf : Hahaha... Uri Hyukkie adalah berlian xD Ini sudah update ^^

rani . gaem . 1: Disini Hyuk muncul banyak ^^ ini sudah lanjut :)

xelo : Ta juga geregetan gak ada yang bikin FF genre ini lagi di FFn -_- Jadinya tangan gatel pengen ngetik kayak gini. Maaf kalau kurang bagus ya? Biasa, orang amatir bikin bergenre crime *ketawa setan bareng Kyu* Wookie sudah muncul kan? Ini sudah update :)


End file.
